pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Electivire (Pokemon Legends)
Electivire is one of the central antagonists in Pokemon Legends and Magmortar's rival. Personality Electivire has a calm and merciful nature, in direct contrast to his rival Magmortar. He is always very determined to undermine Magmortar at any cost, but is not as bold as his rival. He takes his next decisions very carefully and tries to anticipate what Magmortar will do. He is a much more logical and methodical thinker than any of the other antagonists in Pokémon Legends. Powers and Abilities Electivire's fighting prowess is relatively unknown but it is believed that he attended the same guild that Magmortar did when he was younger, so he must have some combat skill. He is never seen to use his powers in the series. History Sometime prior to the events of Pokémon Legends, a tense rivalry between Electivire and Magmortar arose and continues to burn brightly to this day. Pokemon Legends "The Price of Liberty" Electivire is seen mocking Magmortar in the senator seat of Fortree Colosseum during Aggron's and Exploud's execution. When Sceptile attacks the arena, Electivire flees from the cascading waterfall and into the colosseum complex. "The Sacred Grounds" Electivire pays a visit to Swampert, urging him to proceed to take the Blue Orb to the Marine Trench. "Power of the Order" Sometime after Swampert's switch of allegiance, he betrays Electivire and throws him out to sea. Sceptile's group find him on an island days later. He says he will clear Sceptile's name if they will ruin Magmortar for him. He provides them with the location of Terra Cave. "Monsters of Hoenn" Briney and Electivire have a discussion in which Briney makes him swear to clearing Sceptile's name. Later on after the group have entered Terra Cave, Electivire tries to convince Briney to take him ashore to Mossdeep. After he refuses, Electivire attacks him but is easily bested. He is then forcibly removed from Briney's vessel. It is assumed he goes ashore to Mossdeep and awaits for the coming events to unfold. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion After Magmortar's defeat, Electivire inherits all his assets and control. This places Electivire in a position of power over all of Hoenn instead of just his normal jurisdiction. He retains this control for several months until the annual Order summit at Order High Command. "The Awakening" Electivire attends the annual summit at Order High Command. He reveals to Grumpig the details of previous events concerning Magmortar and Sceptile. Grumpig then states that they are no longer concerned with Hoenn's destruction, but want to split up Electivire's assets. Despite his protests, control of Eastern Hoenn is given to the Senators and half of Magmortar's assets are given to Zoroark. "The Hunted Ones" Electivire attempts to deny Zoroark's ambitions by preventing the dissolution of the Guild Institute, he is however ultimately unsuccessful. "The Phoenix Rises" In an attempt to outwit Zoroark, Electivire dispatches a letter to Sceptile, knowing he would travel to the devastated Empoleon's Guild. He reveals to them that the Littleroot survivors are currently in Petalburg Woods. "Scales of the Snake" Electivire reaches his end during an ill planned scheme by Seviper. Seviper's Group burst into Electivire's home and attempt to blackmail him. He lets slip the location of the Rebel Base. When he proceeds to curse at Seviper and promise retribution, Cacturne impales him in the throat with a sharp needle. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Deceased